lesrevenantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Camille
Camille is the premiere episode of Les Revenants. It aired on November 26, 2012. Synopsis - Plot The episode begins with a shot of a bus driving down a winding road, showing Camille as a passenger. A teacher walks by and hands all of the students a paper and announces the directions for completing it, implying that the bus ride was part of a school trip. Suddenly the bus skids and falls over the guardrail, and the screams of the children inside can be heard as it topples down the mountainside. The scene then cuts to the present day, where a butterfly crashes out of a glass case and flies into the room where an elderly man is sleeping. A loud knock at the door causes him to awake. Elsewhere, Camille is shown frantically walking up the mountainside. She climbs onto the roadway and begins walking back towards the city. Several people, presumably Léna and her friends, enter The Lake Pub. Inside, Jérôme pays Lucy for prostitution. As he comes back out into the main pub, one of Léna's friends makes a comment to her about it. Pierre gets out of a car and goes into a support group which he is directing. One of the members, Sandrine, announces that she and her husband are expecting a child. It is revealed that she lost a child in the same bus accident Camille was killed in. Camille continues walking towards her house, passing by a gas station with flickering lights. Suddenly a power-outage sweeps over the city, including the Séguret residence, where Claire sits on a Camille's room, staring at her shrine. In the support group, the lights flicker back on and they continue discussing a monument to commemorate the victims of the accident. Camille enters her house and Claire, hearing the door slam, assumes it to be Léna. She walks downstairs to find Camille making a sandwich. She is speechless while Camille seems completely unaware that she has been dead. Claire gets rid of the shrine in Camille's room, trying to make it seem like she hasn't been there, and then calls Pierre and Jérôme, telling them to come over. Julie sits in her living room watching a horror movie when she gets a call from one of her patients, Mr. Costa. As she is leaving to attend to him, Simon knocks on the outside door, asking to be let in. Hearing him knock on one of the apartment doors, Mademoiselle Payet opens her door and tells him the occupant, Julie, has left. He becomes confused at the mention of Julie, and tells her he is looking for Adèle. Jérôme finally arrives at Claire's house, and she takes him up to the bathroom to prove that Camille is there. As they discuss the situation, Camille comes down and calls Frédéric, who is at The Lake Pub with Léna. He ignores the call under her advice. In the Costa residence, Julie administers a shot to Mr. Costa. She hears something coming from the kitchen and gets up to investigate, but he begs her not to, and she leaves. Mr. Costa then walks into the kitchen to see his wife eating spaghetti. Simon walks into The Lake Pub and asks a waitress for Adèle, who no longer works there. However, Léna says she knows Adèle, and offers to take Simon to her if he buys her a drink. Unlike when Jérôme first arrived, Claire seems happy about Camille's reappearance when Pierre arrives, saying that she had prayed for this to happen. She takes him up to Camille's room to see her. She is immediately distrusting of him, believing him to be a shrink and not a real doctor. Julie arrives at her home and is visited by a strange little boy who had followed her from the bus station. He does not talk to her, besides repeating back the name she had given to him, "Victor", but she allows him to stay with her anyway. After being directed to Adèle's house, Simon peeks into the door at her and then knocks on the door. When she does not answer he becomes more aggressive, eventually causing her to yell. Her daughter, Chloé, comes down and comforts her. Back at The Lake Pub, Lucy and Toni get finished closing up. Lucy leaves and begins walking home. When she reaches the tunnel, she is stabbed by a hooded man, presumably fatally. Camille hears Léna come home and knocks on the wall joining their rooms. After Léna returns the knock, she enters her room and Léna gasps and cries, causing Camille to become frightened. Claire rushes to comfort her daughters. Thomas returns home to Adèle, and comforts her after her encounter with Simon, who finds his gravesite. At a nearby dam, some workers investigate the decreasing water levels when they see Mr. Costa jump off the dam to his death after setting his home on fire with his wife inside, tied to the bedpost. The scene then flashes back to the morning of Camille's bus trip, which Léna skipped in order to have sex with her boyfriend. While on the bus, Camille senses this experience and becomes distressed. She tries to get the bus to pull over, but the driver swerves to avoid hitting Victor.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes